Megan Burns
Vital Information Nicknames Meg. Gender Female. Race Human. Age 17. Description Meg is 5’4” tall, weighing around 125 pounds with an average body type. She has thick, wavy, upper back-length mousy hair which she typically wears down, and brown eyes. She has a light tan from her life on the open sea, but isn’t overly copper-toned, and freckles in the sun. She's attractive enough, but in more of a girl next door way. Her rather bland appearance leads many to overlook her, or those she's met to forget her name. While on campus, Meg wears the female school uniform, which is a white button-down shirt with a blue sweater vest and pale blue ribbon worn as a tie, a blue plaid pleated skirt, and black Mary Janes. Megan wears opaque black stockings with her uniform. While she is out adventuring, Megan wears thick chocolate brown cloth trousers, knee-high brown leather boots, matching bracers, and a matching bodice over a pale blue linen shirt. Meg bears a resemblance to Order of the Phoenix era Emma Watson. Alignment Chaotic Good. Deity Meg doesn't worship any gods, but as a warlock she assists her patron, who is the Archfey Nimue. Personality Meg loves the freedom of the open sea and dislikes being tied down to one place for too long. She would rather play than work, though she is not above doing what needs to be done, as quickly and efficiently as possible to get back to playing. For this reason she excels at nothing. Though she is capable of doing anything she sets her mind to, nothing she does or produces is extraordinary, so she stays away from arts and crafts. Megan is, however, very friendly and kind. While she isn't winning any popularity contests with her plain looks and blase attitude, she always manages to keep a small circle of close friends, who she is fiercely loyal to and who know that she can be relied upon. She tends to befriend those who blend in with the crowd like herself. She is rather trusting and gullible, not great at lying, an average student, and a hopeless romantic. Her favorite pass-time is reading, particularly adventure, mystery, and romance novels. Other hobbies she has are knitting, shell collecting, and swimming. Flaws Megan's major flaws are her apparent curse of not standing out or excelling at anything she does, and her trusting and gullible nature. Origins Homeland The Nth level of Aincrad, specifically the _ Sea. Family Megan is the fourth daughter of Finnegan and Susan Burns, out of five total daughters and no sons. Her sisters’ names in order from oldest to youngest are Margaret (27), Imogen (24), Bethany (20), and Hannah (13). Birthday 14th Itsuloc, Unification. Background When Megan was 15, her father's ship was boarded by the pirate Giddeon Kidd. The crew of the Tempest's Pearl, Giddeon's ship, ransacked her family's ship and kidnapped her and her sisters to ransom back to her father. Knowing that her family would be indebted for years if they paid the ransom, Meg prayed to the local sea goddess Nimue for her assistance, and it was granted to her. A bevy of sirens surrounded the Pearl, distracting the crew while the ship's cook, a girl around Megan's age who befriended her during her captivity, helped the sisters to escape and climb overboard into a dinghy, which the sirens ferried back to her father's ship. Robin, the ship's cook, left with Megan as she had grown tired of the man's injustices. As payment for the assistance she rendered, Nimue bound Megan to her service with the ultimate goal of acquiring an artifact Giddeon Kidd stole from the archfey that granted him eternal life. She then bid her to enroll in Nine Peaks University, a magical college that would help Megan hone her newly acquired arcane skills. Robin accompanied Megan as the two had become thick as thieves, and boards with Meg. From the university, Megan is dispatched on yearly field missions to put her skills to practice. Adventuring Information Class Warlock. Sub-Class Archfey patron. Prestige Class None. Signature Equipment None. Adventure Notes None as of yet. Category:Adventurers